Night at the Carnival
by Wish on a star6
Summary: ONESHOT! Kari, TK and Daisuke go to the carnival, what will happen by the time they leave? THIS FAN FIC CONTAINS YAOI! you have been warned...


"Kari!" Daisuke called. Kari turned from her locker to see him running towards her. "Good thing I caught you before you left." He panted. "There's a carnival in town, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

"Ummm…" She started to think. "Sure I was going to do something with TK, but I'm sure I can work something out with him." She finished packing up and left. Down the hall she shouted, "PICK ME UP AT MY HOUSE AROUND SEVEN!"

'YES!' the brown haired boy cheered in his head. 'She had plans with TK and she's going to cancel for me!' he started to get a little out of control as he was doing a victory dance and laughing so loud that more than a few heads turned. But that didn't stop him from going on his happy rampage. "Take that lover-boy!" he ignorantly shouted, "Daisuke: 1 Takeru: 0" Much of the crowd watching thought he needed a few psychologists.

Later on the phone…

"Hey TK, Daisuke and I were going to go to the carnival in like two hours, and I was wondering fi you wanted to come?" Kari asked her best friend.

"Daisuke? Kari, are you crazy? You know how I feel about him…" Takaru replied reluctantly. "And anyway he probably asked you out on a date."

"NO! Well… at least I don't think so…" she said although he was most likely right.

"Well did he say that anybody else was coming?" TK questioned.

"No, he just asked me after school, then I had to leave," she said terror-stricken. "Ahh! TK you have to come!"

"But Kari…" he said, reluctantly

"Please?" she pleaded, "I know how you feel about him, but please? For me?" TK sighed, he couldn't say no to his best friend.

"Fine, I'll be right over," he finally broke down.

"Thank you TK" she said happily.

"Yea, whatever bye."

"Bye."

click

Ding-Dong pause Dingdongdingdongdingdong

"Coming!" Kari's older brother Tai shouted, as he made his way towards the door.

He flung the door open. "Daisuke! How are you? And what's with the flowers? Are they for TK?" Tai joked. TK who was just a few feet away blushed upon hearing Tai's remark.

"What?" Daisuke questioned. "He isn't even here, is he?"

"Yup, isn't he going with you guys? Kari said he was."

Daisuke's jaw dropped in awe. 'Daisuke: 0 Takeru: 2. Dammit!' He thought. 'He took my point and got his own.' He had a crestfallen look on his face. As the boy receded form the shock he walked into the den where TK and Kari resided. As he walked in he was greeted by the smiles of three more digi-destined. Kari and TK greeted him with their little smile and a simple "Hi" but TK also added a little blush with his "Hi". While Yamato used, "Sup?" alternately.

While waiting for Daisuke to arrive, the others watched a movie. And strangely got into it. While watching TK and Kari got their own big fluffy armchairs, while Tai and Yamato shared the couch. Tai proceeded to sit between Yama's legs and lay on his boyfriend's chest without taking his eyes off the TV, while Yama wrapped his arms around the benevolent spirit laying on him.

"Umm… Kari, this is for you," Daisuke said, handing a bouquet of pink flowers to the only girl in the apartment.

"Thanks," the girl said with an awkward smile, all the while making eye contact with Takeru who had the same awkward smile plastered on his face. "I'm going to go get some water for these." She got up and walked out of the room.

Daisuke took her spot on the big fluffy armchair and noticed the way Yamato and Tai were sitting, "Hey, why are you guys sitting like that?" he inquired. Tai and Yama just stared at each other unable to give a response.

"Umm… the couch is too small," TK squeaked out trying to protect his brother and future brother-in-law. Daisuke put his hand to his chin seemingly deep in thought, as the other three digi-destined starred in anticipation for an answer.

"Yea I guess your right! I wouldn't be able to stretch my legs out on that couch either!" he replied, completely convinced. The other three responded to his interpretation by letting out a sigh of relief. Then the four of them directed their gaze back to the movie on TV.

"Okay" Kari said walking back into the room. "Are we going now?

"Yea, lets go so our brothers can have some fun." TK added. Smiling at them. Kari was also trying to suppress her laughter, as she knew what kind of fun they were going to have when her and her friends left. Tai and Yama just glared at their younger siblings.

"Huh?" Daisuke asked addled. "I wanna have some fun! What are you guys going to do?" TK's mouth fell to the ground upon hearing that comment, then he immediately shot his brother the "I'M SO SORRY!" look.

"Oh yea, Me and you-" Daisuke was interrupted

"And TK!" Kari interjected. "Are going to have a lot of fun!"

Soon as the three digi-destined left for the carnival Tai and Yama were off to have their own fun.

At the carnival…

"Wow! This is so cool!" Daisuke exclaimed completely star-eyed from all the lights and carnival music.

"Daisuke," TK sighed, "We didn't even do anything yet."

"Hey lets go through that haunted house! That should be fun." Kari said leading the way.

"Okay!" Daisuke stated. "If you get scared Kari, I'll protect you!" They went into the haunted house, it was fairly creepy, but the only one jumping out of his skin was Daisuke.

"AHH!" huff huff he screamed grasping his heart. "Man, this is REALLY freaky!" Daisuke moaned.

"Come on Daisuke, you're supposed to have the crest of courage." Kari scolded him.

"You're one to speak your crest is light! So you drive off scary things!" Daisuke retorted clearly still scared.

"Come on guys," TK said, taking the role of the mediator. "My crest is hope. Now I hope that you guys will stop fighting. We're almost out of here anyway."

"Okay! But only if Kari holds my hand for the rest of the way." The frightened boy said, smirking and holding his hand out. Kari blushed and instinctively put her best friend's hand in to the other boy's hand. TK immediately turned beet red and tried to pull his hand away, however Daisuke was already grasping it. "Why are you so red TK? Are you scared too? Fine we'll hold hands until we're out of here so we won't be as scared." Daisuke continued without waiting for answers. He was also oblivious to why his friend and so thought competition was red.

As they were leaving the haunted house TK could not subside his blushing. Luckily, Daskuke was dull enough to think that he was blushing because he was scared, and TK was thankful for that.

"That was fun!" Daisuke shouted completely forgetting of the "terror" that he encountered in that haunted house.

"Yea!" Kari responded enthusiastically, being the "bravest" one of the group.

"Hey! Let's go on the Ferris Wheel next, then we can see the rest of the park." Daruke screamed, already running towards it.

"Wait up!" Kari yelled dragging her friend behind her. TK tugged back.

"Wait, Kari… do you think… well…umm he…knows?" TK asked apprehensively.

"Nah! He's so thick headed, that he'll never know… That is… unless you tell him." She implied. TK's eyes widened.

"What!" he said quite loudly.

"Tell you what, if I can prove that he doesn't know you have to tell him." Kari beamed.

"What? Why would I do that?" he asked the girl.

"Because it's the right thing to do. Come on, just do it." She argued.

"Fine, tell you what, if you can prove that he doesn't know, without telling him. Then I'll tell him. Okay?" TK answered.

"Deal," the pink-clad female affirmed by shaking his hand.

On the Ferris Wheel Daisuke and Kari were on one side, while TK sat on the side all by his lonesome.

"Wow! This looks so cool! You can see the whole park up here!" The hyper boy screamed.

"Hey Daisuke," Kari started to put her simple plan in motion. "Thanks for helping TK stay brave back there." TK shot an evil glare at her, because in reality, he wasn't scared at all. It was just the feeling of Daisuke holding his hand, that made him beet red. Supplementary to that, turning beet red does not indicate that a person is scared.

"Nah! It was nothing," He replied. "After all, I do have the crest of courage."

"Yea right." TK muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Daisuke asked after hearing TK mutter something.

"Nothing…" TK shruged.

"Anyway," Kari interrupted. "Here's your reward." Kari finished by placing a kiss on Daisuke's lips. The kiss was short but sweet. As soon as it was broken, Daisuke started laughing. He stood up on the ride (which he wasn't supposed to) and pointed at TK with his lone but seemingly strong index finger. TK has an annoyed but somewhat angry scowl directed at Kari who shot a face back that said, "I won! Now tell him!" Daisuke was still laughing with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Take that lover boy!" He exclaimed still laughing. "You never got a kiss from Kari and now I did!" Kari sat there, trying her hardest to keep her laughing within her mind and keep her face stoic.

"Umm…Daisuke, Why would I want a kiss form Kari?" TK questioned the other boy. Daisuke finally stopped laughing and glued his eyes onto TK.

"Don't you like her?" he asked awkwardly.

"Umm… Daisuke-" before he could finish Kari interrupted him.

"Daisuke, he's my best friend. We wouldn't go out," Kari said.

"And besides Daisuke… I'm gay," TK added, and shot a look at Kari that said, "There I did it… Are you happy?" Daisuke's jaw dropped.

"Yea there's that too." Kari said with a smile.

"But… But…" Daisuke was still in shock. "Does anyone else know?" he managed to get out.

"Well, out brothers know, but that's because we accepted them first." Kari explained.

"Accepted…Them? What?" Daisuke asked shaking a little of the shock off.

"Didn't you see thew way they sat when we watched that movie?" TK questioned.

"Yea, that's because the wanted more leg room, right?" he answered thinking that was the actual reason why they sat the way they did.

"Uhh… No… its because they're boyfriends." TK cleared for his friend.

"Honestly Daisuke," Kari interrupted. "Did you really think that TK was blushing because he was scared?"

"Yea…" Daisuke answered, sure that he was wrong, by the way that they were looking at him.

"No… He was blushing because-" Kari was cut off by TK.

"I guess this is a bad time, but oh well," TK paused and stood up to see Daisuke eye to eye. Who also was still standing. Forgetting to sit down because of the massive amount of shock that he just went through. "Daisuke," TK sighed. "I love you." Placing an even sweeter kiss full of pure love and compassion on the other boys' lips. He sat down leaving the bewildered Daisuke still standing on the Ferris Wheel. 'I think all he learned to day was a little too much for his brain to handle' TK laughed inside. He was stupefied from the nectarous kiss placed on his lips from another boy.

"Hey man!" Daisuke finally shouted form coming out of his state of shock. "That's not fair! You're supposed to be competing WITH me! Not FOR me!"

"Sorry?" TK said meekly.

"Well man, that's ok, because I like you too." Daisuke grinned, and returned the favor by placing an equally nectarous kiss on TK's lips. TK's eyes lit up like stars in the night sky.

"Sorry Kari," Daisuke said apologetically "I really do like you, its just I didn't want anyone to know that I liked TK to. I thought that everyone would shun me because of it. So I just went after you and only after you. Luckily TK came to me."

"It's okay I think that you guys make a great couple." She said as the ride finally came to an end. After the three of them exited, the newly formed couple had their first real kiss under the ivory orb floating in the ebony, yet sparkly sky.


End file.
